


Now We're Intertwined

by sugarshoneys



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, First Kiss, Frottage, Intimacy, M/M, Mild Smut, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarshoneys/pseuds/sugarshoneys
Summary: Bucky's learning to accept the arm. Steve helps.





	Now We're Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of the 30 day fic challenge. Prompt was "scar worship"
> 
> Unedited, if you point out any mistakes I'll appreciate it!!

Bucky was ashamed of the arm at first, and he was ashamed of how it represented everything he'd done and how he'd used it as a weapon. He couldn't bring himself to use it for a lot of things- but he and his therapist were working on it together. It started with baby steps, like drawing (even though he wasn't left handed), and using it to comb his hair. She wanted him to reclaim it as his own arm, to learn to acknowledge it as a tool, a limb, and not as a weapon. He could use it to create if he wanted, like the drawing, or to do positive things like the combing his hair, or maybe to touch Steve without hurting him. He thought of that one all on his own, but he had to ask his therapist to tell Steve about it, because he couldn't bring himself to say it. Steve just smiled at him as she explained, and when they walked out, they held hands. Bucky used his metal hand and he absolutely did not blush. 

Later that night, he was rolling his shoulder, trying to adjust to the discomfort he felt at the heavy weight, when Steve cleared his throat to get his attention. “Hey, Buck, since you're doing the thing about reclaiming your arm anyways, I wanted to ask something.” He started, and Bucky nodded to prompt him to continue. “So, I've noticed you doing that shoulder thing. You know, where you're rolling it around and stuff and you look a little constipated?” Bucky snorts at this.

“So, I was thinking…” Steve swallows and looks down at his feet. “If your shoulder is bothering you or something, maybe I could massage it for you? I want to help if I can and I thought that might do it.” he finishes, talking only a little faster than normal. If Bucky didn't know him so well, he wouldn't be able to tell how nervous Steve seemed to be. He laughed a little even as he furrowed his brow.

“I mean, I guess? Can I leave my shirt on, though?” He asked.

“Absolutely! Whatever you're comfortable with.” Steve smiled. “Uh, do I just- right now? Or?” Bucky snorts again and waves him over. Steve sits beside Bucky on the couch, and Bucky turns so his shoulder is in Steve's reach. As Steve starts to knead at the flesh, he lets out a pleased hum. “I'm not asking you to take it off or anything, but how come you wanna keep it on?” Steve asked.

“Ugly scars, Steve. Real ugly.” Bucky grimaced. Steve stops moving then, leaning forward to look Bucky in the face with his eyebrows raised.

“Really. You know I'd never judge you for having scars, right, Buck? It's not like I don't have any. Hell, my nose is permanently crooked from getting it broken so many times, but you don't judge me for that.” Steve explains. Bucky shrugs.

“Yeah I do, I think you're a big old idiot.” He retorts. Steve snorts and goes back to massaging, and Bucky's fingers play with the bottom of his shirt. “I could take it off, I just. I dunno. Should I?”

“Do you wanna?” Steve asks. 

“I guess so.” He replies before pulling it over his head. Steve smiles at him and puts his hands back on his shoulder, this time just running his fingers along the scars, tracing them. Bucky shivers a little. “What, you like 'em?” 

“I like everything about you, Buck. You know that.” Steve replies before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the largest scar among them. Bucky shivers again. “This is okay, right?”

“Yeah, it's okay. I'll let you know if anything you do isn't.” Bucky says breathily. Steve nods and continues, pressing kisses to all the scars on Bucky's shoulder before moving on to the ones sprinkled across his his back. Bucky prays he doesn't look at his lap, because he really didn't want to explain to his best pal that he got a boner while he was just being a good friend and reassuring him. But then Steve kisses his neck and he gasps, so Steve hums and kisses it a bit more, a bit sloppier, before he reaches for Bucky's chin, pulling his face towards him so they were eye to eye, noses almost touching. And then he closed his eyes and before he realizes what's happening, they're kissing, and then Bucky is straddling Steve's lap with his hands tangled in the blonde’s hair, and he notices that Steve is hard too. But then he realizes what's happening and pulls back with wide eyes, and he's suddenly really aware that he's shirtless. Steve looks at him for a moment again before pulling him back into the kiss, and Bucky decides what's happening is definitely okay as long as Steve wants it as much as he does. 

They rub against each other through their jeans, and Steve's shirt comes off somewhere during all this, and then they're both cumming in their pants and breathing heavily, Bucky leaning over Steve's shoulder until Steve lays down, pulling Bucky with him. They lay like that for a long time, just breathing and holding each other, until Bucky becomes extremely aware of the wet mess in his pants and the fact that he and Steve had just come in their pants together on the couch like teenages when in reality they were both a hundred years old and didn't do things like this. Steve raises his eyebrows at him, and he just shrugs.

“That wasn't how I expected tonight to go.” Bucky says. Steve laughs at this, and starts playing with Bucky's hair.

“I guess we should talk about this, right?” Steve asked. “In case it wasn't clear, I love you.”

Bucky gasps, but all things considered, it should have been obvious. He smiles into Steve's shoulder and replies, “I love you too, you fuckin’ idiot. And on that note, we both really need to take a shower.” He says, gesturing towards their crotches. Steve laughs, and Bucky gets up, pulling at Steve's hand. 

“First one in the bathroom gets blown first?” Bucky asks. Without even a reply for courtesy's sake, Steve takes off, and Bucky rushes after him laughing. If he shoved Steve a little bit to the side to slow him down, he definitely wasn't gonna admit to it any time soon. Steve still beat him anyways, and when they were undressed and in the shower, Bucky got to his knees and pressed a kiss to a scar on Steve's thigh. Steve smiles down at him, and he smiles back. Bucky decides right then and there that maybe the arm did do some good, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
